Interrupted
by Midge-14
Summary: COMPLETE! [Excerpt: “Watch out!” Heero pulled Relena down as a coconut went whizzing over their heads. Quatre appeared after. “Is everyone all right?” “Yes we’re fine,” said Relena, “Quatre, why are you throwing coconuts around?] 1xR
1. Lounging Around

**A/N:** This was originally a OneShot but it I just ended up carrying it on. This is also my first fanfic so I'll have to ask people to tell me whether I have to rating, format, style and other stuff like that right. I'd adore any reviews and tips good or bad but give this fic a chance because it gets funnier as it goes, trust me. I'll try to update weekly or something.

**Disclaimer:** I'm sure you've all heard this before but...*raises hand solemnly* I declare that I do not own Gundam Wing nor any of its characters...ouch! the truth hurts :P

** Warning: **It's a little limey so beware...

**CHAPTER I – Lounging Around**

Relena was sitting on a lounger in a secluded spot on her grounds relaxing in the sunlight. She was wearing a white shirt with the ends tied together in a knot that left the rest of her stomach bare as well as some tight denim shorts. Her long golden hair was tied up with a sky blue ribbon. She had closed her eyes and revelled in the sweet calming sounds of nature around her. Max, her dog, was snuffling around and she smiled when he stopped to lap at her hand affectionately. She had taken the day off at everybody's request. They claimed that she was working too hard and rarely had a break and now that she was here she began to appreciate the healing powers of a relaxing day in the warmth of the sun.

Max suddenly stopped licking her hand and bounded off yelping with delight; probably to chase a butterfly or something. She began to feel a little sleepy and dozed off for a few minutes when she was woken by the sound of Max racing back. The sound was coming dead ahead of her. She opened her eyes as he clambered onto the lounger and proceeded to brush his furry face against her, licking her fervently and trying to get her attention. She laughed and tried to push him off, "Max, stop it! What is it?" Then she caught sight of a familiar shadow under a nearby tree and turned to look.

It was none other than Heero Yuy.

~~~*~~~

He knew where she was instinctively as soon as he heard she had dismissed her guard detail. As he approached her, Max left Relena's side and came running towards him. He paused as the dog ran mad circles around him happily. Despite his fluffy appearance, Max normally became aggressive to anyone that approached Relena when she was resting alone but Heero and Max were on friendly terms. Heero remembered the first time he and Max had met. Relena had been prepared to hold Max back but when Heero looked blankly into the dog's eyes, an understanding passed between them. It was as if they agreed that they both wanted to protect Relena from any harm and from that day, Max treated Heero like a friend, much to Relena's surprise.

Heero made his way under the shade of the tree near which Relena's lounger lay. The day was so warm that he took his jacket off and tossed it around a low hanging branch. He turned to appraise her slender form as she lay there with her eyes closed, sleeping. She was beautiful, Heero thought, achingly so, but before such thoughts could take over his mind he always crushed them with a cold hard resolution that he shouldn't be thinking such things. It was hard not to though because although his face could reveal nothing, he couldn't suppress the mere thoughts themselves; and it was getting harder.

During the war, she had infiltrated his life and taken residence in his mind such that even with the cold hard focus of his mission objectives, she shone through and her name made her way to his lips and her image to his eyes. But he had been young then and he had mostly seen her as something perplexing that did not fit into the picture of war and battles. Of course she had found her place and had become stronger and almost as focussed as he was.

He had eventually joined the Preventers. He still needed purpose in his life albeit a less demanding one than being a gundam pilot had been. Sometimes he was assigned to guard the Vice Foreign Minister and he got a closer look into the woman she had become. She had a beautiful slim figure that flowed like silk. Her breasts had developed nicely; her legs were fantastic pieces of work and her face had become more defined…_what was he thinking?_ He frowned and began to think more appropriately about the woman she had become…the world admired her and even though she tried to convey that she was just a representative trying to work hard, many people idolised and loved her. She was still forgiving and kind but some of her naiveté and innocence had vanished with age. At 19 years old it was amazing when he thought of what she had achieved.

Max got bored of Heero's casual stance against the tree and ran back to Relena. To Heero's annoyance the silly creature jumped on her and started licking her so she was forced to get up. Heero silenced his thoughts and focussed in preparation, he was simply here to guard her because no one else was and no more.

~~~*~~~

She noted that his Preventer jacket was loped over the low branches of the tree leaving him wearing a shirt with his sleeves rolled up. He had his arms crossed behind him as he leaned against the trunk. The sunlight filtered through the leaves leaving dancing patterns across his face and arms. Max followed her gaze, wuffed, jumped off the lounger and whined for some attention from Heero. Heero knelt and ruffled the dog's fur earning him a joyful licking across his face. Relena giggled at the sight of the expressionless gundam pilot being lovingly assaulted by Max. She sat up and rubbed her neck.

"You should have a guard with you," Heero stated.

"I wanted to be alone and besides I had Max with me," Relena said happily. Heero shook his head but she just laughed, "Well I'm safe now because you're here, right?"

She was glad to see him and she felt…bubbly. The sunlight was infectious and the day was just too good to be glum. She lay back on the lounger and stretched her limbs out gracefully. She caught him looking at her through the corner of her eyes. With the way his eyes lingered over her taut stomach and her bare legs, she felt even warmer and smiled mischievously.

Heero Yuy…he tried not to reveal his emotions even though she knew they struggled to break free. She had always been able to understand him and she had been the first person to reach out because she knew he was kind and loving inside. She longed for him to let go because when he did, he would become more than what he was right now. He had grown taller with time and the length stretched his figure into a lean firm shape. His Preventer shirt and slacks revealed a toned, muscled body; one that had made her conscious of his presence whenever he was close. She knew he felt it too, the tension between them, and it had been very hard to get used to his presence around her as a guard. She knew, with amusement, that Heero Yuy was very controlled and she often saw in his eyes that he shut everything out and became intensely focussed on something when it seemed he should let go. She had often wondered if, should she take the initiative to push him, he would crack under pressure.

All of a sudden she felt playful.

She patted the lounger, "Come and sit by me Heero," she said softly and his eyes flickered uncertainly. He came over and sat on the side with his back to her and watched Max as he explored the bushes. Relena waited for a few seconds, then she lifted her leg and gently brushed it across Heero's back. "It's such a beautiful day isn't it Heero?"

He stiffened at the contact but didn't turn round. "Hn."

Relena was having fun; she kept moving her foot in a diagonal across his back so her lower leg brushed sensuously back and forth, "It's too good of a day to waste, don't you think?" He looked very tense and didn't reply. She increased the pressure so he was sure to feel the smoothness of her leg rubbing against him through his shirt. He turned slightly towards her, "Relena…"

"My it's really hot." She was unbuttoning her shirt, "You must be so hot in that uniform Heero." She could actually see the perspiration on his forehead now, this was too sweet. She stopped after a few buttons so her shirt revealed the curve of her breasts and the outline of her bra but torturously cut off further view. Heero's throat moved as he swallowed. His eyes followed her dainty foot as she arched it towards him and this time, slid it across his lap slowly. He closed his eyes as she pressed it against his stomach and moved it up his chest…

In a blink, Heero's eyes flashed open and he grabbed her foot in his hand. She yelped at his firm grip. "Relena what are you doing?" Heero grated. She was still shaken by his reaction but she winked at him, "I'm trying to get you to relax…you're too tense."

He stared at her silently until she gave him the fullest smile she could muster, then she gasped as he yanked her foot and pulled her down the lounger till she lay splayed out. He then clambered over her and seized her mouth in a passionate kiss that left her breathless. When she recovered, she laughed lightly at him and loped her arms around his back as he trailed kisses down her neck.

Her knee lifted up to rub against his leg and her hands reached down to pull his shirt loose from his trousers. He was kissing her collarbone now and working his way between her breasts. Leaning on one hand he pulled the knot tying her shirt loose and ran his hand over her bare skin, causing her to shudder against him.

Suddenly his eyes widened as he realised what he was doing and he paused, hovering over her with his breath tickling her cheek. "Relena I can't…" He said uncertainly. Relena dragged her finger across his jaw as it tightened.

"Why not? You're not afraid of Milliardo are you?" She teased lightly. Heero frowned, "Forget Zechs." He grimaced. "I shouldn't be here…"

She felt disappointment course through her but she wasn't going to give up so easily; she would make Heero release his feelings. He started to move away but she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him. She broke off and rubbed her nose gently against his, "Don't you want to be with me?" Heero pierced her with his deep eyes, "It's irrelevant what I want…"

"No it's not. You're saying that because I'm the Vice Foreign Minister and I'm this perfect image of peace and purity. Sometimes I wish you would see me as a school girl again." She saw him smile slightly. "We're just two human beings and surely there's a little place for you and me somewhere in this peaceful world we're trying to rebuild? I don't know about you but I _feel_ right when I'm with you. You used to say that we should live by our emotions and…" She was cut off by his kiss. He smirked at her startled expression, "Always giving speeches."

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, "It gets me what I want," she whispered and trembled when she looked into his eyes as they gazed at her. He lowered his head and kissed her urgently. No more words or playfulness but a need that drove them both. She arched and rubbed her body against his as he moulded her breasts and her hands began to unbutton his shirt. She moaned against his mouth and wrapped her legs around him, pulling him close as she felt the hard bump through his clothes press against her.

They broke apart violently as Max started barking in a frenzy. Relena stared in a daze with her hair and clothes ruffled as Heero rose to his feet and started to button and tuck his shirt in. "Somebody's coming," he warned her gently and she snapped into action, straightening her hair and fumbling to tie the knot on her shirt. She looked up at Heero as he brushed a hand through his hair; he looked slightly frustrated. She turned away and whistled, "Max come here!" The dog came running and settled at her feet still growling under his breath. He was followed by a young flustered Preventer who was out of breath. He saluted at Heero and looked guilty.

"I'm sorry sir but Lady Une wants to see you immediately…I've been looking for you everywhere."

Heero's eyes narrowed, "I'll be there." The boy flicked a glance between him and the Vice Foreign Minister and his eyes widened a little. "I'm sorry sir," He said genuinely and then he was gone. Heero walked over to the tree and grabbed his jacket. He paused and turned back to Relena who was still sitting there quietly. Their eyes met but they didn't say a word and they didn't need to. Desire was still lingering in their eyes but they were not as free as they wanted to be. Heero briskly set off in the direction of the house and called back over his shoulder in a tone not to be contested, "I'll send someone out to take guard duty."

Relena kneeled on the grass and hugged Max as he came over to lick her and sighed in disappointment. _If only…_

**TBC**

**A/N:** Please review if you can; it really motivates me and I'll feel better posting the next chapter


	2. Carpe Diem

**A/N:** I was supposed to wait a week but I just can't stop myself from updating right now thanks to all the wonderful reviews I've had *blows kisses* thank you all! I also realise that the first chapter might not draw people in that much and I want people to realise that the chapters are going to get more and more crazy...believe me...things are going to get more and more out of hand. There will be about 6 chapters in total. Please please keep reviewing because I'm still new and nervous and I need those reviews to keep me confident

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it and don't want to...it's less boring in the hands of somebody else :P

**Warning:** Don't worry. This chapter is pretty tame

**CHAPTER II – Carpe Diem**

Heero strode into his office early in the morning feeling rough. He had had to drown himself in several cold showers last night and kept having visions of Relena lying naked beneath him. This resulted in him getting very little sleep and feeling cranky although a perfect soldier such as Heero Yuy would never let this weak emotion show.

"Hi Heero, I made ya a nice cup of coffee!" Duo held out the steaming cup only to have Heero completely ignore him, brush past and pour his own cup. Well maybe the perfect soldier could show a little crankiness. Duo was not fazed in the slightest and bounded over to Heero in a manner that reminded of Relena's dog Max…_Relena_…Heero fought hard to repress thoughts of her resurfacing. Duo patted Heero's shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Hey buddy, penny for your thoughts."

"They're worth more."

"Oho! And how much would that be?"

"Too expensive for you."

"Well I would expect so since the princess is priceless!" Duo laughed and winked, not realising how close to the mark he hit until he found himself being hoisted up by his collar, "Wh…Whoa I…"

"Gentlemen."

They both turned their heads to see Lady Une with her hands on her hips and a stony look on her face. Heero released Duo. "Yuy, I want to see you in my office and Maxwell, don't you have some work to do?"

"Yes ma'am!" Duo vanished in a puff of air leaving Heero alone with the head of Preventers. She shortly turned on her heel and walked towards her office with Heero following silently. Once inside, she shut the door and indicated that he take a seat, which he did, rather stiffly. Une sat calmly in her chair and tapped her pen on the desk.

"Yesterday I heard you were found on guard duty for Vice Foreign Minister Darlian yet you were not assigned to it." Heero nodded and stated briskly, "I assumed the position because there was no guard assigned to her at present and she was alone out in her grounds which made her vulnerable and presented a possible security breach."

Lady Une raised an eyebrow, "But obviously the role of guard means much more; it would explain the suspicious state in which you and the Vice Foreign Minister were discovered in." She put her hands on her chin and gave Heero a stern look. He didn't stir. Une frowned, "Considering Darlian's reputation, it's highly inappropriate. I'm disappointed in you Preventer Yuy."

Heero's face tightened under her continuing scrutiny until she suddenly broke into a grin. "Disappointed at the fact that you were careless enough to get caught out."

He was speechless.

She continued, "I've spoken to the young Preventer who found you and he's more than willing to keep silent." Heero frowned.

"I would also advise that you make sure Zechs doesn't get wind of it, he wouldn't approve," She winked.

Heero nearly choked, Lady Une was telling him to go ahead and see Relena behind Zechs back? He raised an eyebrow at her. Lady Une gave him a chiding look as if he was a child, "I'm not as cold hearted as everyone thinks. Why I was young and in love once…with Mr Treize." She raised adoring eyes to the ceiling as she remembered, "You're both young and life is for living so go and live!" She made a sweeping gesture for extra effect and Heero flinched. _Who was this person and what had she done to Lady Une?_ He cleared his throat, "But…" he started weakly and was rewarded with Une's hands on his shoulders shaking him. "Dear god Yuy carpe diem! Seize the day! You're not actually afraid of Zechs are you?"

_Déjà vu_, "No I'm not!" Heero said irritably and was rewarded with a smirk from Une. She went back behind her desk and dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "Oh and Yuy," He turned back, "Remember to be more careful this time," She said sternly and her cold steel demeanour was back, except that she was still smiling slightly. Heero left and returned to his office feeling dizzy, like he had woken from a dream.

~~~*~~~

Duo was by the vending machine scoffing a bar of chocolate and enjoying the fact that Hilde could cut his candy intake at home but he couldn't get caught out at work. He had bumped into the Preventer that had located Heero yesterday and started a conversation. Upon hearing that Heero was called into Une's office the young Preventer, who was called Mark, had paled and Duo's mind started calculating.

One, Duo suspected that Heero had reacted violently because he had hit the nail on the head by mentioning that Heero's thoughts were occupied with Relena.

Two, When Mark had found Heero, he was on guard duty for Relena. Something must have happened.

Three, Mark knew why Heero was in Une's office. It was all connected and Duo decided to wheedle the information out of him.

"So what's the story?"

"I really shouldn't say Mr Maxwell…"

"Awww…come on. We're all friends here and it's not like I'd let the information fall into the wrong hands."

The young man looked at him dubiously but felt himself cave in. Duo was likeable and he helped whenever anyone was in trouble so he didn't see the harm in telling him. "I found Preventer Yuy and Miss Darlian in a secluded part of the grounds yesterday. I heard sounds…you know…" he blushed, "But then her dog was barking at me and she called it over and I was able to approach them. Preventer Yuy was standing and she was sitting down. Their clothes were ruffled and Miss Darlian looked a little flushed if you ask me," He almost smiled at the memory; he thought Miss Darlian was very pretty.

Duo's eyes had widened, "Geez, you don't mean to say Heero made a move? I knew he would finally become human." Duo fell into silent thoughts as he munched his chocolate. The silence was broken by footsteps around the corner and a voice.

"Ah Mr Merquise, there you are. I need your approval on some papers right away sir if you please."

"At once," Replied a deep gruff voice.

The footsteps, which now indicated two people, faded back down the corridor. Duo choked and Mark looked stricken as their eyes met each other in dismay. How long had Zechs been standing there and how much had he heard?

"So much for falling into the wrong hands," Mark muttered.

"Oh my god, I've got to warn Heero!" Duo yelled and ran towards Heero's office as fast as his legs could carry him.

~~~*~~~

Heero was at the computer terminal in his office, focussing on his work. He couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened. He had always made the resolution to keep Relena at a distance so he felt slightly guilty about what happened yesterday and regretted his reckless actions. More so, he could harm Relena's reputation, which he didn't want to do since he swore to protect her. Lastly, Lady Une's careless approval had completely freaked him out and was more likely to deter him rather than encourage him. He frowned at the screen, Carpe Diem indeed.

His thoughts faded away as he became engrossed in his work so he started when he heard the slight knock on his door. After a pause it opened slowly…

"Heero?"

His fingers stilled on the keyboard and the voice made his ears ring. He hadn't expected it to be her. Light footsteps sounded as she came around his desk to stand behind him and Heero gathered his resolve. Her hand touched his shoulder softly. "Heero?" She said again in a whisper.

He swivelled his chair around to face her. She looked lovely today; her hair was loose and straight, her cream-coloured suit gave off a peaceful aura and her eyes were like pools of water…but her expression was sad. His throat constricted as he tried to speak.

"What is it? I'm busy."

_Damn_, that made her look sadder. "I wanted to talk, I won't take up much of your time." _And now he felt guilty_. She clasped her hands and looked down. "I heard what happened…Did you get into trouble because of me Heero?"

He was shocked into speechlessness. She was worried that he had been punished? She always cared for others above herself. He didn't know what to say and just stared at her blankly. She must've thought he didn't want to speak because he was angry at her and she fell to her knees before him and took his hands in her own, surprising him.

"I'm sorry Heero."

_Resolve straining…_Heero fought with his emotions and looked down at her, "You don't need to apologise," he said and fought the urge to touch her. Relena looked up at him with hope and the corner of his mouth lifted into a smile involuntarily, "I didn't get punished."

_Resolve crumbling…_

Her wonderful smile hit him hard in the chest…

_Going…_

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh thank goodness! I'm glad…"

_Going…_

She pressed herself against him…

_Gone…_

He pulled himself away and met her lips fiercely and she responded. He lifted her into his lap. Their hands caressed and stroked each other and Heero tilted her back so he could nip at her neck.

She groaned when Heero kissed her collarbone and brought her slender fingers up to trace through his hair. Her body arched upwards exposing him to her chest and he leaned in breathing heavily…

"Heero!" The door was thrown open. Heero sprang up with Relena pressed close to him protectively. Duo raced up to the desk out of breath. "Oh geez, whoops, I didn't see anything!" Heero's glare made him get to the point, "Sorry guys I'm not normally one to break things up but Zechs knows about yesterday and he's coming! You'd better unhitch yourself and hide her!"

Duo then wildly dashed out the door in a panic and threw himself behind a desk and tried to look inconspicuous.

Relena clutched Heero's shirt, "Heero…I need to hide."

Heero shook his head saying, "It's all right," only to find himself being dragged down by Relena until they were hidden from view behind the desk. "No it's not all right," Relena whispered urgently, "I'm not going to let you get into any more trouble because of me." She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him passionately till he lost all sense of reason and pulled her into his arms, returning her kisses.

The door banged open with a crash, "YUY!"

Relena was forced to let go of Heero as he jumped to his feet so quickly it caused his head to reel. Zechs gave Heero a suspicious look, "What are you doing?" Relena was pressing something into Heero's palm and he lifted it up and stared at it blankly before looking at Zechs and holding it out, "I dropped my pen?"

Zechs snorted and to Heero's relief he let the matter go. "Where's Relena? I've been looking for her." Heero felt Relena brush against his leg as she hid under his desk and he composed his face into an expressionless mask. "I have no idea where she is," He lied.

"So you haven't seen her?"

"No."

"I heard some rumours about you Yuy and I don't want you seducing my sister. She's a very important person with lots of responsibilities. She has to be perfect in the eyes of the people; its her job and she doesn't need distractions like you."

"I would never be a distraction to her…"

"You're not her guard anymore and I'll make sure you aren't for a long time. If I ever find Relena anywhere near your vicinity Yuy, there will be hell to pay. I'll have you shipped to the cold, remote confines of space if I have to!"

Heero chanced a glance down but all he could see was a bit of Relena's legs poking out from under the desk. He was used to danger but the thought of Zechs finding Relena hiding under his desk made him very uneasy.

"What are you looking at Yuy?" Heero froze. Zechs was pacing his way round the other side of the desk. Heero began to perspire and moved forward to intercept him, "Nothing, I was just thinking," he said blankly although his insides were burning. Zechs pushed past him and blinked. There was nothing there to look at. Heero also looked with confusion. _Where was Relena?_ Zechs straightened up, leaned close to Heero and snarled, "I mean it Yuy, I've heard about your intentions from Maxwell. I will not let you toy with my little sister that way. This is the first and last warning. Do you understand?"

Heero nodded mutely and Zechs strode out of his office. Heero immediately shut the door after him. "Relena?" he called out. She rose gracefully from the far side of his desk, Heero realised then that she must have crawled around the corner when Zechs came to look. He let out a breath and took her arm gently; Relena looked at him hurt, "My brother doesn't care about what I want does he?"

Before Heero could reply the door opened again and Duo came in. "Phew! Was that close or what?" Heero immediately though of what Zechs had said.

"What the hell did you tell Zechs about my intentions?"

Duo scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly, "Aw that? That was a while ago. I didn't know he was there and I was trying to get Wufei to join me in betting on how long it would take for you and the princess to…you know…" He backed away as Heero advanced angrily. Relena's hand stopped him, "I have to get back to my office before Milliardo gets really worried. I'm sorry Heero for what he said to you. He doesn't trust you like I do." She leaned up and kissed him on the lips softly. His fingers circled her waist and drew her closer and the kiss deepened. Duo raised his eyes to the ceiling and started whistling nonchalantly. Heero shot him a deadly glare as Relena reluctantly tore herself away and cupped his cheek, "I really should go. I don't want you to get in trouble again Heero…I love you too much for that." She stared at him for a while as if she was drinking in the sight of him and then she turned and walked out of his office.

After a moment, Duo sauntered over to Heero and slapped him hard on the back, "Well I think that went well, don't you?" Heero growled and started advancing on Duo who screeched, "Wait up Relena, I'll escort you to your office!" And ran out of the door after her.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Review and stay tuned folks!


	3. Taking the Risk

**A/N: **I'd just like to thank these wonderful people: Purdy, Artist Blue, SommerStars8o8, LoVe23, jdeppgirl4, Nihal, Inda, Alaskantiger, My-Angel-Wings, WhiteRaven88 and karen516! I love you all very much for reviewing and you have given me a lot of confidence so I dedicate this chapter to all of you. :D

**Disclaimer:***checks* Nope don't own anything but the plot.

**Warning:** Once again a little limey hot action from Heero so watch out ;)

**CHAPTER III – Taking the Risk**

After that day, Heero and Relena did not meet for a week. Heero became heavily engrossed in his work and Relena was always busy. It wasn't until he happened to pass Relena in a empty corridor as she made her way to a meeting that he realised something was wrong. He was glad at the chance to see her because it had been too long and she was constantly on his mind. He had slowed to greet her and to his chagrin she smiled nervously, muttered a quick hello, skirted around him and dashed down the corridor out of sight. She was avoiding him. Heero wanted answers and decided to confront her but his doubts were confirmed as it was impossible to get a hold of her. She was always conveniently out or too busy to stop and talk to him. She wouldn't meet his eyes either and looked nervous when he was close.

Heero stormed into his office after another unsuccessful attempt at cornering Relena and found Duo leaning back in his chair with his feet on the desk. Heero scowled, "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Duo looked wounded, "But I'm here to help you buddy."

"I don't need any help."

"But look at you all sad and distressed about the princess," Duo said sympathetically.

"I'm not sad or distressed," Heero said looking at him blankly.

"Hmm…I found out from someone why she's been acting weird. Don't you wanna know?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes," Duo said jumping up. "Trowa's been her guard detail at the Manor for a while and he says she's avoiding you because she thinks that Zechs will cause you grievous bodily harm if she doesn't."

"What!?"

Duo shrugged, "He was pretty pissed off that day, Trowa says he grilled her about you not being right for her and stuff."

Heero closed his eyes and sighed, maybe Zechs was right. _But I feel right when I'm with you…_she had said, that meant something didn't it? Heero opened his eyes to find Duo peering at him closely, he gave him a glare and took a seat behind his desk.

"Trowa says she's really unhappy. You should go see her and tell her you don't care about Zechs."

Heero put his head in his hands, "I don't know…"

Duo raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "WHAT! She needs you and you need her. Are you actually afraid of getting beat up? I thought you could take him?"

Heero grunted, "For the last time, I'm not afraid of Zechs!" His expression hardened and he got up in determination with the intent to go and see her until Duo's hand at his shoulder stopped him.

"Trowa also said that Relena's schedule is full of meetings today but you're in luck; she's got to attend a party tonight and that's the best time to catch her."

"Fine."

Duo suddenly reached over and pulled out a tux from behind the door. Heero looked at it for a while and then gazed at Duo with a raised eyebrow. "What?" Said Duo defensively, "If this works then I can say four beautiful words to Wufei. 'I told you so'."

~~~*~~~

"Okay Trowa says he'll manage to get her away from Zechs and Noin for a while and you grab your chance." Duo whispered.

Heero's brows knitted together in a frown. They were by the bar, which was to the side of the huge hall, and this tux Duo had lent him was a little tight. He gazed out at the people milling around. "Why is Trowa helping me?"

Duo choked on his drink and looked at Heero with concern, "Why wouldn't he? He wants her to be happy. The same goes for me, we can't stand to see her miserable so we're rootin' for you buddy."

"Hn."

"I mean," Duo continued ignoring Heero's sigh. "She may be the Vice Foreign Minister but she's around our age and she's always working so hard. We all feel the need to look after her…"

"There's Trowa." Heero cut in and sure enough the tall man dressed in uniform was making his way across the crowd. Zechs and Noin were also there, Zechs dressed in a white tux and his wife Noin dressed in a dark blue number with her arm linked in his. Heero didn't spare them much attention because his eyes were riveted on the slender figure behind Trowa. She was wearing a black dress which swirled over her curves to rest above her ankles. A strap clasped her dress together at the back and left the rest of her back bare. Her hair was held up with pins and a few curls were hanging loose; she looked beautiful.

Trowa glanced around the hall quickly and even though he didn't pause, Heero and Duo knew he had seen them. He leaned over to whisper to Relena who nodded and he disappeared into the crowd. Duo gave Heero a nudge, "She looks gorgeous doesn't she?"

"Hn," Heero never took his eyes off her.

"I happen to agree," A soft voice came from their left and Duo jumped nearly spilling his drink. Heero just continued looking at Relena, "Trowa," He said in greeting.

"Heero, Duo," Trowa nodded in acknowledgement. Duo looked at the two silent men and shook his head in bewilderment before asking, "So what's the plan?"

Trowa leaned against the counter and crossed his arms, "There's an empty hallway at the far end that leads away from the main hub of the party."

Heero nodded; he had studied the floor plan. "It's the oldest part of the building." He added.

"Yeah, the stone alcoves that line it have been covered with curtains. The carvings in the stone were too unsettling." Trowa pushed himself upright, "Wait there for us and I'll bring Relena along shortly."

Heero grabbed Trowa's arm, "I…appreciate it."

Trowa nodded, he knew Heero didn't like to take charity but that was in matters of war where he was the perfect soldier and he had been trained not to need any help. This was a matter beyond Heero's capability but it didn't make it any easier to accept. Trowa had gone out of his way for Heero before and Heero was painfully aware of it.

"Just make sure she doesn't get hurt," Trowa said slowly, "And treat her right." He walked away and disappeared into the crowd. Heero paused and finished his drink before moving off with his hands in his pockets. Duo walked alongside him, "I'll keep watch here in the main hall I guess."

Heero frowned and turned to Duo, "I still don't understand what I'm doing exactly," he admitted. Duo widened his eyes, Heero wasn't usually open with him. He grinned and patted the stoic young man on the back.

"It's quite simple really…"

"Forget I asked." Heero said bluntly but Duo continued.

"You're the lowly soldier," He stated dramatically, "She's the forbidden princess trapped in her boring life. Her brother wants to kill you, you're too scared to face him…"

Heero growled warningly, "Duo…"

"Oh wait! You're actually taking a risk tonight so you can't be that scared of Zechs…"

"Cut it out…"

"But then again, if we play this right Zechs won't ever know so in a way…"

"DUO!"

"All right! All right!" Duo pouted but Heero gave him a black look that kept him quiet.

The sounds of the party drifted into the background as they made their way into the corridor and Heero drew back the curtains of one of the alcoves in the middle. Duo made a face, "I see what Trowa meant about the carvings." The etchings in the stone resembled weird beasts and mythical creatures with haunting expressions. The whole feel was somewhat mournful and frightening at the same time and not the kind of feeling one wanted to display at such a lively party.

"Well I guess I'll be going back to the bar then," Duo said, "I'll leave you alone…with them." He jerked his thumb at the carvings, shuddered and then left quickly.

Heero studied the carvings stoically and then leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. It was approximately 15 minutes later that he heard the soft voices drifting down.

"Trowa are you sure the ladies room is this way?" That voice made his head swim. They were getting closer.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure," That was Trowa. Heero stood poised by the curtains and calculated their positions as they spoke.

"But there's nobody hereahhh!" His arm snaked through the curtains, grabbed Relena and pulled her roughly into the alcove with him. Outside, Trowa simply reacted by making his way down a little to give them privacy and then leaned against the wall and waited.

Relena's eyes were wide with shock but they widened further when she made out Heero's dark outline, "Heero?" She gasped as he pushed her against the wall and kissed her urgently. Her hands rose to his shoulders as he slid his fingers over her back. She quivered at his touch and pushed him away gently. His Prussian blue eyes penetrated her own. "What are you doing here?" She hissed and looked around wildly, "You could be caught!" He lifted her chin to face him. His calm expression soothed her and she relaxed involuntarily.

"Don't you want to be with me?" He said mockingly, repeating the words she spoke in her garden. She frowned, "It doesn't matter what I want…" then she raised an eyebrow as she realised, "We seem to have reversed roles."

"Hn," He lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers, pressing her body close to his. She sighed and traced a finger down his neck. "Heero, I don't want to get you in trouble. You'll get reassigned and taken away from me and I won't even see you anymore let alone be able to touch you."

"It's all right," He whispered into her ear, "Trowa and Duo are keeping watch." He slipped his hands over the single strap that crossed her back and began to undo it. He kissed a path across her collarbone and then looked up at her. "Tell me you don't want this and I'll leave."

The strap came undone and she fumbled as she pressed the dress against her chest in order to keep it from slipping off. He looked at her in amusement as she went crimson, this flustered Relena was far different from the seductive one he had encountered before and he felt all the more predatory for it.

"I'm sorry it's just that you've caught me by surprise," She stammered, "I wasn't prepared for this and… and I'm not wearing a bra under this dress." His eyes glimmered in the dim light that filtered through the curtains and she went redder. He put his hands over hers, "You haven't answered my question," He said gently. She looked up at him for a second before nodding, "I want this…" She said slowly.

His hands jerked hers away and her dress slipped down to hang around her waist where it fit snugly around her hips and was prevented from falling lower. She gasped and flushed at the way his eyes drank in her creamy body before pulling her against him and kissing her madly. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back equally and moaned when he bent his head to her breasts. Her fingers gripped his shoulders tightly as her body rippled with pleasure.

"Heero!"

But that soft warning wasn't Relena's voice. Heero cursed under his breath and reacted fast, pulling Relena behind him to cover her nakedness. Trowa stepped through the curtain and turned his back to the two immediately as he drew them shut. His mouth quirked upwards as he heard Relena adjust her dress and felt Heero's gaze burn into his back. "Zechs and Noin are walking down the corridor."

"Heero," Relena said anxiously but he drew her into his arms and reached behind to fasten her strap, "It's okay just keep quiet," He said in a strained voice. Trowa felt sorry for him. They all tensed as footsteps approached and stopped right outside their hiding place.

"I was sure they came this way," Zechs sounded unsure.

"No darling," That was Noin, "She was going to the ladies room and that's the other way."

"But…"

"Look she's with Trowa so there's no need to worry. Let's head back, it's a big party and she's probably somewhere in the main hall by now. Why don't you relax for once?"

"Hmm…"

"Come on let's go back."

"…Okay."

Then the footsteps began to recede and from the sounds of the shuffling, Noin was dragging a reluctant Zechs away. The trio sighed in relief. Relena put her head against Heero's chest, "Thank God for Noin," she murmured.

Trowa turned back and took in their dishevelled appearance with amusement. "I'd better check if the coast is clear," Before he could make a move, Duo's head popped through the curtains startling them all and Trowa stepped aside hastily as the braided pilot pushed himself into the cramped space.

"Aww I see Trowa's joining in the fun and nobody invited me," He joked and was earned with a glare from the two men. He widened his eyes at Relena, "Woah princess, you look roughed up," she blushed and Heero growled, "Is there a reason why you're here apart from being annoying?"

"That hurts Heero," Duo moaned, "But in answer to your question, yes." He turned to Relena, "Princess, the hosts are planning on giving a toast in your honour shortly and when they make the announcement it's going to bring to everyone's attention that you aren't there and it might look suspicious. Zechs will definitely flip."

Relena bit her lip and looked put out. Heero shifted himself so they turned away from the others, "It's all right. I'll come see you again."

She put her hands on his cheeks and pulled him close, "See me tonight."

"What?"

"Please Heero," she pleaded, "You should be able to sneak past security. Come to my room tonight and stay with me." She whispered huskily.

"It's getting awfully warm in here," Duo said tugging at his collar. He got a slap across the head for that remark from Trowa, who was looking politely away.

Heero was oblivious to them anyway, he was looking at Relena's gentle eyes as she looked up at him in a way that made him want to take her there and then. "All right," he agreed, "I promise."

She pulled him into a hug and his arms went around her automatically, "I'll wait for you. I don't care how long it takes you, I'll wait all night." They tightened their hold on each other and kissed each other deeply. Duo's eyes started drifting upwards as he began whistling nonchalantly. He got another slap across the head from Trowa.

They emerged seconds later, Relena had straightened herself out but still looked flushed. She hesitated and squeezed Heero's hand gently, before following Trowa back to the main hall.

~~~*~~~

Relena and Trowa entered the hall silently. He brought her a champagne glass and stood with her in a secluded corner. Zechs and Noin found them not long after. Zechs looked worried, "Relena! I've been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been?"

"I've been right here." She said quietly and Zechs looked at her strangely. "What happened to your hair?"

Relena looked up speechless. Noin held out her compact mirror and Relena saw that her hair was still ruffled and displaced. She outwardly remained calm and inwardly scanned her brain in a panic for a suitable excuse to keep him away from knowing the truth. She went into politician mode and immediately came up with one.

"Oh it's unfortunate really," she laughed, "One of my pins was sticking so uncomfortably into my scalp and I was trying to loosen it but it was quite deep and it dislodged everything else." She rubbed the area and winced, "I can't do my hair up again the same way. The maids did it for me before I left. Shameful isn't it?"

It was a very reasonable explanation and left Zechs no room for suspicion so he nodded and Noin came forward. "Here Relena, I'll help you sort it out." Zechs then thankfully excused himself and went to meet some acquaintances.

Noin was smiling as she pulled the pins out. "So Heero was here," she whispered and smirked when she saw Relena's eyes widen. "How did you know?" Relena asked.

"I can tell," Noin said smugly, "You're lucky Zechs didn't catch on. It's a pity he doesn't approve of Heero, he's so stubborn. I tried to convince him otherwise but he won't budge."

"Thanks Noin," Relena said from the heart, "I knew you'd understand."

Noin kissed her on the head and went back to addressing her hair, "I'm just going to leave it open for the rest of the night. It'll take too much time to do it up like it was."

"That's fine," Relena felt loads better and hugged the woman.

~~~*~~~

"Come on Heero, we should make our way out now," Duo said softly. Heero was still standing where he was when Relena had left and he had a pained expression on his face. Duo didn't blame him, this was the third time their liaison had been cut short and it mustn't have been easy. Heero's shoulders loosened eventually and they both turned to leave when a curt voice stopped them in their tracks.

"I thought I might find you here."

They turned to stare silently at Zechs who stood glaring back at Heero.

"I'm not stupid Yuy," He growled, "I know she was with you just now. I think I've given you too many chances."

Heero felt worn out and frustrated but his promise to Relena shone in the back of his mind. He wasn't afraid of Zechs and he wouldn't let her down. "She wants to be with me," He replied shortly and met Zechs' stare.

"I know," Zechs replied and Heero looked at him in surprise, "I still want you to stay away."

Heero frowned, "What about what she wants?"

"What she wants is not the immediate concern," Zechs said and then his expression softened. "Yuy, listen to me for a moment. We all believe in Relena's ideals for peace. She's able to work hard towards that ideal because she's untouched by the horrors of war that we have endured. You're a soldier like me Yuy, your hands are stained with the blood of innocents as much as mine are. How can I let someone like you be near her? She deserves better."

Heero's throat constricted against Zechs' words. "I …" He couldn't speak.

"The war's over now but with the way you've been trained towards completing your missions; I haven't seen any evidence that you have a life beyond that, Yuy…" Zechs sighed, "I feel that you still retain the cold heart of a soldier; you aren't capable of giving her the love that she's worthy of."

Duo looked uneasily from Zechs to Heero. Heero's shoulders drooped as Zechs continued. "Look at what you're doing now…meeting secretly, is this any way to treat a young respectable woman?" Heero grimaced.

"And how long would this charade go on? What about your plans for the future? Would you marry her? Have children? I don't see you fitting in that role." Zechs chided, "Do you even know how to love and look after a woman?" Heero looked up suddenly, his eyes blazing. Zechs met it with his cold blue eyes.

"I somehow don't see it working out. I don't picture you as the flowers and hearts type. Relena needs and wants someone like that. Someone who can build a happy future for her. Your relationship with her will be short-lived and she'll want more from you that you can't give. You'll break her heart Yuy. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Heero's gaze broke as he brushed a hand through his hair. Duo watched him silently and noted the pained expression on his face as his emotions conflicted with his thoughts. He composed his face into an expressionless mask and looked up determinedly and nodded. Zechs smiled in relief, "Good. I think its best if you two stay away from each other. I know that even if you leave Relena alone she might not do the same so I'm going to reassign you to the L1 colony."

"Hey wait a minute!" Duo's voice cut in but he was silenced by Heero's silent voice, its gravelly tones cut through the loud pilot like ice, "I'll leave at once."

"Heero no! Wait buddy…"

It was too late. Duo watched in despair as the steel form of the young Gundam pilot who was his closest friend walked down the corridor away from the party. Zechs turned on his heel and walked the other way without sparing Duo a glance and leaving him alone. Duo balled his fists and vent his frustration to the heavens, "Nooooooooo!"

**TBC**

**A/N:** Please review!


	4. The Mad Race for Space

**A/N: **AND THE MADNESS COMMENCES! Goodness the amount of hate Zechs got from the last chapter makes me feel absolutely guilty. And thanks Purdy, that's my favourite scene as well, I loved writing it!

Midge-14: *Pats Zechs head*  
Zechs: *whimpers*  
Midge-14: I'm sorry Zechs but the way the story's going you're gunna get creamed  
Zechs: *cries* Why me!?  
Midge-14: *shrugs* Well I've nothing against you personally but I need someone to make matters complicated and you're it. Oh and you might want to keep out of Sommer's way, I hear she's got a bigger frying pan.  
Zechs: *Sweatdrops*

I'm quite worried how this chapter will be received because some people liked the drama in chapter 3 and some people wanted more funny so I really am trying to balance between the two. Please tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: **Puh-lease...I'm a student, self-explanatory.

** CHAPTER IV – The Mad Race for Space**

Relena stirred in her bed and buried herself in her pillow. She felt terrible and her face was caked with tears. For a moment she couldn't remember why and then it all came crashing back to her…Heero never came. She felt something furry by her hand and grabbed it. It was the teddy bear he had given her. She had cuddled it close as she waited all night. By midnight she had begun to worry and by 2am she could barely keep her eyes open. She had fallen asleep crying and her heart felt like lead. _He had promised…why didn't he come?_

She finally got up though her senses felt heavy and simply ended up sitting on the edge of her bed and stared out the window as the sun rose over the horizon. She didn't even hear the knocking at her door nor did she register when the door opened and someone walked in.

"Relena?" It was Trowa's voice that finally snapped her out of her thoughts. She stood up as he walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, his green eyes full of concern, "Are you all right?"

She bit her lip but his words made her crack and she fell into his arms and hugged him tight. Trowa's eyes softened as fresh tears started falling down her cheeks, "He broke another promise…why would he do that? I waited all night…all night." Her knees buckled and Trowa sat her on the bed and brought himself level with her. "Relena, Duo came to see me this morning. He's downstairs and on the verge of collapse. He says that he's been looking for Heero all night but it's too late and he's probably gone by now."

"What do you mean he's gone?" She said with a small voice.

"The reason he never came to see you is because he's been reassigned to Space Colony L1."

~~~*~~~

I n the outer rim of the space colony L1, Governor Quatre Winner stood in the cabin and watched as Heero started unpacking his belongings, not that they amounted to much anyway since Heero never had many possessions. Quatre was currently visiting to attend a series of important meetings and had chanced to discover that Heero had just arrived from Earth. Being the caring friend that he was; he had dropped in to say hello and Heero had, in short straightforward answers, explained what had happened.

They were in one of the control sectors that manned the colony away from the artificial earth-like atmosphere maintained in the main area. The cold backdrop of space stared out at them from the window. Heero was glad at the sight, the Earth was beautiful but he loved looking out at space from the colonies because he felt home, lost among the countless stars.

"Heero…you can't just take this quietly." Quatre looked at him sadly. Heero straightened and looked at him, "It's my job," He simply replied.

"But what about Relena?"

"This is best for her."

Quatre shook his head, "Oh Heero, you could at least have talked to her about it. You two deserve to be happy after all you've been through."

"She'll find someone else who'll make her more happy than me," Heero stated. Quatre frowned, "And what about you?"

"The only happiness I was trained to understand comes from peace between the colonies and Earth."

Quatre threw his hands up in frustration, "You're hopeless!" Heero just continued unpacking quietly. "I'm going Heero, I have some important appointments to keep but I'm coming back. Sally and Wufei are here too… I hope we'll all get some sense into you."

Heero didn't reply and Quatre sighed and left, the door swishing shut after him. Heero paused and stared out the window. Space, unlike the Earth seemed so vast that it made everything seem lonely. He fought down the feeling that rose in his chest and squashed it with a wilful determination stemmed from the thought that what he was doing was right, "Goodbye Relena…" He said sorrowfully.

~~~*~~~

" I can't believe this!"

Duo and Trowa tried to calm the angry Vice Foreign Minister down as she paced her bedroom in a rage. "How could this happen!?"

Duo looked weary and rough, "If you could only have seen the look on his face princess. He thinks he's not good enough for you now." Relena put her head in her hands, _Oh Heero, don't run away, you'll always be good enough for me._

"God, I searched everywhere but when that guy's on the move …" He fell on Relena's bed tiredly and was promptly dragged back to his feet by Trowa who told him he was dirtying the sheets. Duo yawned and nodded.

Relena whirled around, "Why does nobody care what I want or what I think? Why does being Vice Foreign Minister mean I always have to live for others and never for myself?" She clenched her hands, "What else did Milliardo say?"

Trowa shook a sleepy Duo who snapped awake, "Wha? Err…something about him not being a flowers and hearts type and that any relationship would be short-termmmm…" Trowa shook him awake again, "…aaaand that he would break your heart or something by not living up to your expectations…" Trowa let go of Duo who fell to the floor snoring. Relena was shaking with anger. "Everybody thinks they know what's best for me! Well this is the last straw!" She grabbed Duo and started shaking him, "Duo! I need you to get me a ride out of here, can you do that?" Duo saluted, "Yes princess," He got to his feet sleepily. Relena jabbed a finger at Trowa, "Trowa, I need you to call the office and tell them I'm taking a vacation as of today, get me as much time as you can. After that, I need you to arrange me a shuttle to outer space." Relena had that Heero look in her eyes, a look that brooked no argument and was unstoppable. Duo rubbed his eyes, "Are we going somewhere?"

Relena smiled, "We're going to the L1 colony to find Heero."

~~~*~~~

Oh no you don't, Zechs thought to himself as he watched the security monitor showing Duo, Trowa and Relena in her bedroom. He had seen Trowa let Duo in and had listened in on the braided pilot's tale. Personally he was proud that Yuy took the initiative to leave immediately. Worried that Relena might do something irrational he decided to check up what was happening and was dismayed to see the events unfold before him. Noin stood behind him with her arms crossed and a frown on her features. Zechs reached over and typed a number on the vidlink. Lady Une's face appeared. "Yes Merquise, what can I do for you?"

Zechs tapped his finger on the terminal, "I need to stop Relena from going to outer space."

"Zechs this is going too far," Noin protested but Zechs ignored her.

Une's eyebrows went up, "What? Why would you want to do that?"

"This is important. She's abandoning everything to find Yuy and I need to stop her."

"Is she resigning?"

"No."

"Well," Une looked put out, "I can't see the harm…"

"Neither can I," Noin interjected.

Zechs growled, "She's not in the right frame of mind. She's distraught, emotional and she's doing something rash so help me stop her and give her time to think about things rationally."

Une went silent and looked from Zechs' determined face to the distraught face of Noin behind him. She pursed her lips and opened her mouth to express what she really thought about the matter but she simply said, "I'll see what I can do." Her image vanished from the screen.

Zechs stood and began to walk out when Noin's hand on his arm stopped him, "Zechs can't you let her go just this once? Is this really worth it?"

Zechs gave her a frown, "She believes in him but what'll happen if he lets her down? I can't stand to have her defeated in any way. All of us have made something of our lives, I have yet to see him make something of his. Now are you coming with me or not?"

Noin let go of his arm in defeat, "I'm coming with," she sighed but directed a stern look at his back, _but that doesn't mean I agree with you_.

~~~*~~~

L ady Une sat back in her chair and flexed her fingers as she considered her next course of action. Zechs was formidable and she needed to play this right without throwing herself in the line of fire. She dialled a number and a Preventer's face popped up, "Preventer Simmons, any flights booked for the Vice Foreign Minister need to be cancelled." The man looked taken aback, "Ma'am?"

"Yes, I'm afraid there's a security risk that the Minister isn't aware of. I'll inform her shortly." She explained. The Preventer nodded and went off-screen. Une's fingers went quickly to work, dialling another number.

"Hello?" Came a silky thin voice. An image of a woman with long blond hair and dark eyebrows came on. Lady Une put her chin on her hands. "I believe a situation has come up regarding a certain Preventer and the Vice Foreign Minister and I may need your help."

The woman looked interested, "Oh really? Please do tell."

"First things first, I believe you have access to a private shuttle?"

"I do."

"Okay this is what I need you to do…"

~~~*~~~

R elena stuffed her belongings in a small bag hurriedly. Her phone began ringing and she picked it up.

"Princess, your ride's waiting out back…hurry!"

"I'm coming," She answered quickly and threw a few more things in before zipping it up. She slung it around her body and opened the window, crawling out. She shimmied down a nearby pipe shakily, nearly losing her grip a couple of times. _Come on, if Heero can do it then so can I_, she thought. She raced across the grass till she reached the bushes. Max came running up from behind her and barked joyously. She put a finger to her lips and he whined. She pushed aside the leafy foliage creating a gap which she began to squeeze through when Max gripped the bottom of her jeans and pulled her back out, growling in his throat.

"Let me go Max!" She demanded crossly, "I have to go." He whined again and she snorted in frustration, "Fine, come with me then." He let go and bounded through the gap she was holding open.

Duo was waiting in a black car a short way down the street looking awake and alert. Relena opened the door and Max jumped in barking happily. She sighed and clambered in after him. The car sped off without a pause.

"Hilde what are you doing here?" Relena fought off Max who was climbing over her and licking her everywhere. The dark-haired girl turned back and grinned at Relena, "Duo told me and I had to come along. It's a love story come true and I wouldn't miss it for the world," She had a crazy gleam in her eye that made Relena uneasy. "Err…well I'm glad you're here I guess." Hilde reached back and gave her a hug, "We'll let nothing stop us! Right Duo?" She said loudly. Duo grinned back, "Got that right sweetheart." Relena groaned inwardly, she had a bad feeling about this.

The vidlink in the car started flashing and Duo flicked the switch. Relena leaned over the seat to see. Trowa's face appeared. "Hey, is everything all right?"

"You betcha'. Princess is secured, now we need you to tell us which spaceport to go to."

Trowa's face revealed nothing, "All your flights have been cancelled and apparently, there's a security risk regarding your safety so I don't have clearance to get you another."

"WHAT!?" Three voices simultaneously yelled. Relena clenched her fists, "Someone's trying to stop me." _Milliardo_, she thought and then, _How dare he?_

"However," Trowa continued, and here he hesitated which immediately made the three attentive. "I was shortly contacted by Miss Catalonia who also has got wind of the situation. She has offered the use of her private shuttle."

"WHAT!?" The three voices sounded again.

"Duo, make your way to her estate."

"Read you loud and clear buddy," Duo affirmed.

"See you there," Trowa nodded and signed off.

"I didn't know Dorothy had a private space shuttle," Relena said incredulously, "Even _I_ don't have a private space shuttle!"

"She inherited it. The Dermail estates had a small spaceport built for emergencies and she uses it to go see Quatre every once in a while," Duo smirked. Hilde and Relena gaped at her.

"You never told me that," Hilde whined and was comforted by Duo leaning across and giving her a quick kiss, "Sorry babe, I guess it never came up."

Relena leaned back in her seat and rubbed her temples tiredly. Max pushed his head into her lap and wuffed.

~~~*~~~

Z echs stormed into Une's office. "I can't believe this! I've called the Darlian Manor and Relena's run off! Nobody knows where she is."

Une looked up at him calmly, "Well perhaps she wanted a vacation. That girl has a lot of responsibility riding on her shoulders, it's natural she'd want a break from it all."

"A break!" Une could almost see the steam coming out of Zechs' ears. Noin was clutching his arm and trying to get him to calm down. "I've got to find her and there's only one place she'd go; the L1 colony."

"I thought you told me to cancel all her flights," Une sipped her coffee. "How could she possibly go to space?"

Zechs wagged his finger at Une, "Don't underestimate her, she's found a way. This calls for desperate measures. Une, I need you to prepare a shuttle to take me to the L1 colony immediately."

"All right but I'm coming with you."

"What?" Zechs and Noin blinked at her. _I want to see this_, she thought and stood up gracefully and gestured, "My Preventer agents are involved in this fiasco as well and need to be brought to justice. We'll get a shuttle prepped and ready. We can all leave whenever you are ready." She sipped her coffee again.

Zechs' face set in grim determination, "Let's go."

~~~*~~~

T he car pulled up in the massive drive of the estate and the blond woman greeted them at the door. "Relena what an honour it is to see you."

"Dorothy, thank you for helping us."

"Not at all Relena, you know how I love to play my part as the match maker." She smirked and held the door for them all.

Relena, Max, Duo and Hilde filed in one after another and Dorothy's eyebrows rose. "My my, we've gathered quite a crowd."

Hilde looked at Dorothy as if to say she had as much right to be here as everyone else until Duo ushered her along. Dorothy closed the door and turned to Relena. "I'm afraid I have bad news. My sources have confirmed that Mr Milliardo is also planning to board a shuttle so we must make haste."

Relena paled, "Oh god! Let's hurry."

"Right this way," Dorothy led them through the vast corridors of the estate and down underground. The massive cellars of the estate were more like hangars for storing mobile dolls. Since the end of the war, Dorothy had cleared them all out but the space shuttle remained; in case of emergencies of course. Trowa stood waiting for them.

"Duo and me will pilot," He said shortly, "You ladies get in and belt up."

Everyone complied and Dorothy flicked a few buttons at the control panel. The roof of the cellar opened out and the whirr of machinery sounded as a huge curved runway began to extend up into the sky. Dorothy joined the others in the shuttle and belted in.

"Impressive isn't it?" She couldn't resist saying. The others nodded mutely and Trowa's voice broke over the intercom. "We're ready to take off."

Max whined again and buried his head in Relena's lap as the engines of the shuttle kicked into gear.

_Heero…I'm coming._

**A/N: **The next chapter will be up shortly as soon as I hear what you guys think of this one and screw up my courage to continue :S


	5. Chaos in the Control Sector

**A/N: **Firstly let me apologise because after I finished the previous chapter I just kept going because I was having so much fun. Believe me I will go somewhere with this...there are three more chapters to go.

**Disclaimer: **Considering the 'chaotic' situation I've put them in, the Gundam Wing characters would never in their right minds let me own them >_<

** CHAPTER V – Chaos in the Control Sector**

Heero's head was hurting.

"Wufei Chang! You can be so stupidly arrogant sometimes!"

"You're so weak woman, that you won't accept my solution to the problem!"

"Solution! Challenging Zechs to a duel is hardly a solution!"

Wufei sniffed, crossed his arms and turned his face to the side. "This whole thing seems very dishonourable to me. If Zechs thinks Heero's worthless, then Heero should challenge him to maintain his integrity and claim his woman."

Heero looked up wearily from his slumped position on his bed. Sally and Wufei were still arguing over what to do until Quatre stepped between them and managed to break it up. They all approached him and he looked up at them wearily.

Quatre looked concerned, "You should really talk to Relena Heero. Decisions are being made without her having a say and it's not entirely fair on her."

Sally smiled and knelt to put her hand on Heero's shoulder, "Quatre's right Heero. You haven't talked to her about her feelings on the matter."

Wufei snorted, "Don't underestimate her."

Heero stood up brushing Sally off, ignoring a glare from Wufei. He made his way over to the window and put his arm up against it and leaned against the glass heavily. "It's not that simple," He said. "I have always lived a hard life which doesn't fit into hers."

Wufei huffed, "Coward," he muttered.

Heero's eyes went cold like steel, "Think what you like. Although the war is over, we still have to make sacrifices."

Quatre looked so sorrowful, "Oh Heero…"

Heero compressed his lips, "I want to be alone now."

The trio looked at each other in resignation before they made to leave.

~~~*~~~

"Relena, Your dog is trying to eat me alive!"

"Sorry, Max is just excited, he's never been on a colony before."

Dorothy tried to push off the white shaggy dog that was jumping on her and licking her everywhere. Hilde couldn't stop the giggles that burst forth and Dorothy sent her an icy glare. Relena turned her attention back to Trowa and Duo who were relentlessly scanning the screens before them for Heero's whereabouts.

"Any luck?" Relena asked hopefully.

Duo turned round and gave her a cheerful grin which lifted her spirits. "Don't worry princess, this colony may be big but we'll find him."

"He's been positioned somewhere on the outer rim," Trowa's fingers skimmed over the terminal. "I'm just checking out where his cabin must be stationed."

"Honestly Relena! Who brings their dog with them to outer space!"

Relena laughed and pulled an eager Max off Dorothy and gave him a look that told him to behave. "He was stopping me from leaving the house so I let him come." She shrugged. Dorothy took out her handkerchief and tried to wipe off Max's drool. "Disgusting!" she grimaced.

"I've got him!" Duo jumped up and punched the air in success. "Oh yeah! Go Duo! It's your birthday!"

Hilde pushed him away roughly and peered at the screen, "It says here that Heero Yuy is located in the control sector N-342B in cabin number 762."

"That's located within a complex full of other cabins." Trowa had brought up a map of the colony on the screen and was navigating it. "Let's go."

The group arrived at control sector N-342B. Trowa and Duo had to flash their Preventer badges a few times as they were stopped. Relena just positioned herself out of the way behind Hilde, and with Trowa and Duo demanding all the attention with their authority, no one thankfully looked at her too closely.

"This way," Trowa turned left into an open room with an upper walkway that skirted around and connected more corridors. They emerged onto the walkway when Trowa perceived shadows beneath them and sprang back bracing himself as the three behind bumped straight into him. Duo banged his nose painfully against the back of Dorothy's head and winced, "God Dorothy, I never knew you were made of gundanium." He rubbed his nose and missed her glare.

"What's wrong Trowa?" Relena rested her hands against his back. Trowa narrowed his eyes as Zechs, Noin and Une walked across the lower level. "Zechs" He whispered back and prepared himself but Relena gripped his arm, "No, no confrontation Trowa. There'll be no convincing Milliardo unless I talk to Heero first." Everyone paused…except Max. Smelling familiar scents, Max joyously bounded forward despite Relena's frantic attempts to pull him back. He barked and began running towards Zechs. Trowa turned and abruptly pushed everyone back, "Our cover is blown. We need to take another way." Silently everyone ran back along the corridor.

"Duo let me take the lead," Trowa pushed past the braided pilot.

"Do you know where you're going?" Duo asked and the silent man nodded.

"Well this is fun," Dorothy bit out. "Running on a wild goose chase around this maze. How hard can it be to get to Yuy's cabin?"

"I couldn't agree more," Hilde's voice bit out and the two glanced at each other in surprise at the agreement they'd just reached.

The sound of barking reached their ears and they all halted and looked at each other in despair. "It's Max, Milliardo's probably with him," Relena said wearily. Duo grabbed her hand and pulled her along, "The race is not over princess, we can still get you to Heero."

"I think someone can afford to provide a little distraction," Dorothy panted.

"That's a great idea Dorothy considering Max's so taken with you."

"What!?" Dorothy looked at Hilde who was smiling widely.

"You're a noble soul to sacrifice yourself for this mission," Hilde saluted and took off with the others.

"No wait!" Dorothy said desperately and tried to catch up with the others. But they were going too fast and she was getting too tired to keep up. And a bundle of white shaggy fur was coming like a tornado behind her.

~~~*~~~

Zechs had practically leapt off the shuttle to get to control sector N-342B with Noin and Une barely keeping up. He knew Yuy was there but had no way of knowing where in this sector Yuy would be. He pushed Une towards a terminal, "Find…Yuy…stationed…now."

"All right all right stop being so pushy," Une complained and used her access codes to open the Preventer database and locate which cabin Yuy was situated in. She sighed, "He's in cabin 762," She confirmed.

"And where is that exactly?" Zechs narrowed his eyes when Une shrugged.

"Being head of Preventer doesn't mean I know everything inside out," She replied.

"Argh!" Zechs took off again and Noin swore under her breath before taking after him with Une keeping stride with her.

After a while, the group found themselves on the right floor but at a loss to which corridor they needed. They were within the maze of corridors with no way of knowing in which block cabin 762 would be. Zechs rubbed his head irritably, "Where's a map when you need one?"

"Now you're thinking about maps!? Any sane person would have thought of that before but no…you have to be in a mad rush with no idea where to go next," Noin scolded. Zechs scowled. They walked out of the corridor they were in to an open room. Zechs surveyed the area. If he had looked to his upper left, he would have spotted a shadowy form quickly backing out of sight. Trowa had seen him and had backed into the corridor with Relena, Hilde, Dorothy and Duo.

"Well we're in a fix," Said Une calmly. Countless corridors leading to blocks of cabins awaited. "We could do this systematically," She suggested kindly but Zechs shook his head. "That would take too long," He grumbled.

A barking suddenly reached their ears from above them. Noin frowned, "Is that a dog?"

"It sounds familiar," Zechs frowned as he tried to recognise it but he didn't need to because the furry outline of Max appeared along the upper level. He wasted no time in racing to the stairs and running towards them. He made a beeline for Zechs but turned at the last minute and threw himself in a frenzy at Noin.

"Max!" Zechs and Noin said simultaneously. Noin laughed and ruffled Max' fur but Zechs got a glint in his eye.

"If Max is here then Relena is here too." Zechs bent down and patted Max on the head. The dog turned its adorable face to him and wuffed happily.

Noin looked at him in exasperation as Zechs stroked Max, "Where's Relena Max?" Max wuffed again, sniffed the air and barked. "That's right," Zechs said with a smirk, "Take us to her."

Max bounded off in a certain direction. Soundlessly, Zechs, Noin and Une followed until Max seemed to get eager and put on a burst of speed. Zechs looked triumphant, "He's found her!"

Further up the corridor Dorothy was trying to shake off Max who was hot on her trail…but the mutt had a pretty good nose and it seemed like he was gaining. She was losing fast and she knew it.

~~~*~~~

Dorothy's screech filtered down the corridor after them and sent the hairs standing on the back of Relena's neck. Hilde sniffled beside her as they ran, "That's a brave woman back there." Relena bit back a laugh, how did this situation get so out of hand?

Three figures appeared in front and materialised as Quatre, Wufei and Sally. Trowa raced past simply nodding at them. Hilde followed soon after and Duo came next, dragging Relena along by her wrist as she tried to keep up. Duo's face broke out into a wide grin and he waved his arm frantically, "Hi guys! Yo Quatre how's everything hanging? Looking good there Wufei! Sally keeping you in line as always?"

They just gaped as Duo raced past, tilting round so he could keep waving as he ran down the corridor. "Sorry duty calls and there's a princess waiting to meet her soldier. Catch ya later!"

Silence invaded the corridor.

After a short pause Wufei growled and crossed his arms, "There's something seriously wrong with that man."

Quatre suddenly looked worried, "Do you think they know the right way to Heero's cabin?"

"I'm sure Trowa knows the way," Sally assured.

Quatre frowned, "But the entrance to one of the corridors along the main route is blocked off remember? We had to go around…"

They all looked at each other in dismay.

"Do you think we should go after them?" Quatre asked Wufei and Sally.

Wufei crossed his arms, "I personally don't want to. It's too painful to see Relena have to show her strength by coming and getting Heero rather than the other way round." Wufei shook his head, "I thought better of Heero than that."

"Oh Wufei, Heero's got his reasons, you should try to understand," Sally chided.

"Don't speak to me as if I'm a child woman," Wufei growled.

"Would it hurt you just to call me Sally once in a while!?"

"Would it hurt _you_ to stop yelling at me all the time!?"

"Guys guys!" Quatre once again stepped between them and sighed. "Relena might need our help."

Wufei and Sally crossed their arms and turned away from each other, "Fine, let's go."

Suddenly Wufei lifted his head, "What's that?"

They all listened and sure enough there was a shrieking coming from down the corridor. Quatre paled, "Whatever it is, it doesn't sound happy."

Wufei snorted, "Only a female could make such a racket." Irritated, Sally slapped him on the arm and he sniffed and turned away.

As they looked down the corridor a golden figure was hurtling towards them like a missile. At first Quatre was convinced it was a ghost but as it drew nearer and it's screams could be deciphered, he realised that it was something far more dangerous and unpredictable.

"Get this slobbering creature away from me!"

The figure then noticed the trio, or in particular, Quatre who was standing a little apart from Wufei and Sally.

"QUATRE!"

Pale yellow strands flew outwards in a cloud as Dorothy Catalonia flew at Quatre and pummelled him over. Quatre had his senses knocked out of him and tried to grasp the frantic Dorothy who was trying to use him as a shield to ward off whatever was chasing her.

"Err…hello Dorothy I never expected you to visit me while I was here."

"I'm not here for you I'm here for Relena…" Dorothy hissed and then yelped and ducked behind Quatre's slight frame. "You're good with animals Quatre, get that dog away from me," She commanded.

Quatre looked over the shaggy bundle bouncing up and down excitedly and smiled, "Rather an excitable fellow aren't you?" And he reached out and stroked the dog calmly. Max immediately settled under Quatre's languid touch and lay down beside the blond man and whined contentedly.

Dorothy peeked out from behind Quatre and glared at him when he gave her a smile, "I absolutely detest you sometimes Quatre Raberba Winner."

Quatre laughed, "I know."

~~~*~~~

"Okay you are such an idiot Duo!" Hilde fumed, "Quatre, Wufei and Sally were probably here to see Heero and we could've stopped and asked them to take us to his cabin instead of running off!"

"We didn't have time and it's not my fault these stupid corridors are confusing…"

"Take a right at the next intersection," Said Trowa.

"Trowa?" Hilde asked but the silent man was more intent on looking behind them to see if they were being followed.

Suddenly Duo came skidding to a stop as a metal door blocked his path and yelled in frustration, "Trowa! The passageway is blocked off!"

There was a sign: "This section of the corridor is out of order due to an electrical fault, we are sorry for the inconvenience. Have a nice day!"

"Duooooooo!" Hilde whined.

"Have a nice day!?" Duo released Relena's wrist as he banged his fists against the metal door. Relena rubbed the red skin where he had held on tight. She looked up in surprise as Trowa took hold of it gently, his green eyes gazing deep into hers. She was speechless for a minute but he simply spoke up, "Come on, we'll have to find another way. If we cut through the side passages, we'll come back further along this corridor where it isn't blocked." His gaze never moved once from hers, "But we will get there," He promised.

~~~*~~~

Zechs raced down the corridor and slowed to a halt when he saw a group of people up ahead. He noticed Max and his eyes immediately flew to the woman crouching behind Quatre. "Relena!"

Dorothy looked up at him, "I take that as an insult Mr Milliardo. I do not resemble that dove of peace in the slightest thank you very much."

Zechs felt like wrenching his hair out in frustration but decided not to damage that lovely asset of his. "Where the hell is Relena and what are all of you doing here?"

"We're here to watch the show Mr Milliardo," Dorothy said lightly.

Sally stepped forward, "If you think we're going to tell you where Relena is then you're very much mistaken," She glanced at Une and Noin, "I'm shocked and disappointed at you two for siding with him on this." Noin and Une looked guiltily at each other and muttered something under their breaths. Zechs sighed and then…

"She's gone to Heero's cabin, number 762. The main corridor is blocked so you have to take…"

Quatre, Dorothy, Une, Noin and Sally all stared in shock as Wufei gave Zechs directions.

He looked at Zechs, "Hurry up." Zechs mouthed a word of thanks and ran off in the direction Wufei was jerking his thumb.

"Zechs No! Wait up!" Noin set after him.

"I have to see this," Dorothy got to her feet and followed. Max immediately bounded after her with Quatre behind him.

"WUFEI! What the hell were you thinking?" Sally threw her arms up in frustration.

"Look he might as well hurry up and find Heero so this whole thing can be sorted out." Wufei stated. Sally opened her mouth and then gave a snort. "You mister," She pointed her finger at him threateningly, "Are one idiotic man." She then raced after the others with Une shaking her head sadly at Wufei before following pursuit.

"Don't you dare use that derogative tone when calling me a man," Wufei bristled with indignation and ran to catch up.

~~~*~~~

So while Heero lay in his cabin without an inkling of what was going on; two groups of people were racing towards his cabin at that very moment.

But who would get there first?

**A/N: **Don't forget to review!


	6. Madhouse

**A/N: **Oh god two more chapters to go and I have to keep going strong. For those of you who are reading my AU fic 'There's No Place Like Home' the next chapter will be up soon.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing...

**CHAPTER VI - Madhouse**

Heero lay on his bunk with his arm over his eyes. He couldn't rest and his mind was constantly battling against his choice. Odd that he, Heero Yuy, couldn't quell the stray thoughts leaving him with the hard cold reality that he had chosen. The war was over now and there was nothing to focus on, nothing to help him push away his troubles till they were hidden beneath the icy mask he always wore. He drew his eyebrows together in a frown, it was his own damn fault, if he hadn't touched her…hadn't kissed her, then he wouldn't be recalling all those memories.

_Relena…_He covered his face with his hands in agony as he pictured all her smiles. Seductive ones and shy ones; embarrassed ones and confused ones; sad ones and happy ones… they tormented him, especially when he was the focus of their attention.

Heero gazed up at the ceiling despondently. She would move on and forget him. Then she would get married to some rich guy who would pamper her with gifts. That man would receive her smiles, her caresses and he would touch her…

"Damn it!"

Heero sat up and pushed his legs off the bunk with his hands gripping the edges tightly. He needed some air all of sudden because this cabin was stifling him. He went for the jacket loped over his chair when there was a beep at the panel beside the door indicating that someone wished to enter.

Heero paused and wondered who it could be. It could be Quatre, Wufei and Sally again but somehow that didn't seem right because they had no reason to come back. He wandered over to the door and his palm hovered over the panel that would open it and hesitated again. He had a weird feeling, like there was a storm brewing on the other side of that door and Heero knew his instincts were rarely misplaced. The panel beeped again and Heero was shaken into action. He went back and retrieved his gun from his jacket and advanced cautiously. Pointing his gun at the door he banged his hand against the panel and stepped back to await whoever was on the other side.

The door swished open and the sight that Heero was confronted with shocked him so much that he forgot about the gun in his hand. Before he could say anything, the figure leaped at him and grabbed him in a tight hug. The gun dropped from his hand and clattered on the floor.

"Heero! Do you know how much stress you've caused?"

"..."

"I can't believe you ran off like that"

"..."

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"…

…

…Duo get off me"

"I looked for you everywhere! Every. Damn. Where and this is the thanks I get!" Duo bawled, "I was so worried…"

THWACK!

"Get off him you big dummy!" Heero watched bemused as Hilde whacked Duo hard so that he loosened his hold on Heero and she pulled him off. She grabbed him by his collar and shook him roughly. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Have you forgotten why we're here?"

"But I searched for him all last night!" Duo whined and rubbed his head where Hilde had smacked him hard.

"This isn't all about you, you know! We're supposed to be helping Relena here but no…you have to be the centre of everything…"

_Relena?_ Heero thought and his insides clenched.

"But Hilde babe…"

"You can't sweet talk your way outta this one Maxwell!"

Heero blankly watched as Hilde kept shaking Duo while they argued and was so engrossed in it that he almost missed the slight tap at his shoulder causing him to turn. He was immediately assaulted with green eyes that penetrated almost as deeply as his did. Trowa's one eye (the other being hidden beneath his hair) gleamed at him with amusement as he sidestepped with his arms crossed and flicked his eyes to the spot he had just vacated.

Heero followed his focus in a daze and was woken out of his stupor with another shock. Standing there was a lovely vision with golden hair and the softest blue eyes. He had only seen her yesterday night yet her thoughts had filled his mind so much since then that it felt like she had been absent for years. His eyes raked over her in disbelief and his lips parted to whisper one word.

"Relena?"

That same, sweet delicate figure threw her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. Her soft hair fanned around her and slid over his bare arms. The most important thing to notice, he had chance to reflect wryly, was that this person hugging him was a thousand times more welcome than the previous one he had to endure.

But it didn't change anything. Gently, he pushed Relena away and looked aside as a heartbroken expression took over her face. She grabbed his arms.

"Heero I know why you're doing this and…"

"You shouldn't be here Relena."

"Listen to me Heero, I lov…"

"You're wasting your time," He snapped and waited for the hurt and anger from her that he deserved but he got none.

She took hold of his face and brought it level with hers and he immediately saw the steel determination in her eyes and a resolution reflected in them that would not be shaken. It was actually quite unnerving because although Relena had been told she displayed a similar spirit in her eyes that reminded of Heero, he had never experienced it directed at himself. Staring deep into her eyes, Heero lost track of everything else. Hilde and Duo's continued argument faded into the background and he didn't even know where Trowa was.

"Heero, I'm not going to let you run away from me anymore. We're going to settle this here and now."

"Relena, don't fight me on this."

"Why do you think you're not worthy of me?"

"My hands are stained with blood Relena, blood of innocent people and it taints the peace you work hard for," Heero said wearily.

"The peace I want to attain is for people like you Heero. I want you to be able to live freely and yet here you are, living in the past and making all those innocent deaths meaningless. Have you forgotten Mrs Noventa's letter so quickly?"

Heero closed his eyes, "Relena…"

"Don't you want to be with me?"

His eyes flashed open and he stared at her in surprise. She was looking at him so intently that he imagined she was looking into him. Any more intense, and she could patent her own famous look as opposed to his.

Something must have shown in his expression because Relena's eyes grew brighter and the air between them grew thicker. She tilted her head and leaned up towards his lips. He eagerly pressed forward, longing for her touch too. Their lips brushed each other fractionally…then Heero was suddenly wrenched off his feet and dragged backwards.

~~~*~~~

Relena looked with wide eyes as her brother hauled Heero away from her and grabbed him by the neck.

"I thought we talked about this and you agreed to stay away?"

"She…came here…of her own free…will" Heero gasped, grabbing Zechs' hands and thrusting them away.

"Exactly! She's too devoted to you Yuy; she's left her duties to come here…for you.

"Brother, don't talk about me as if I'm not here!" Relena said sharply. "I know I've dropped everything to come here but even I deserve a chance to snatch a little bit of happiness and my duties will still be there when I return."

Zechs gritted his teeth, "You feel too much for him; strong emotions cloud the mind's ability to reason."

Relena closed her eyes. "Everyone should learn to live by their emotions once in a while; it provides much more clarity than it does to reason till one strays from the point and the goal loses meaning," She said with passion.

"This isn't meaningless. The point is, your heart is much bigger than his," Zechs turned to Heero angrily, "Can I believe you won't break it?"

Heero looked aside, "I can't say I won't." He confessed in a low tone.

Zechs pushed Heero against the wall, his eyes narrowed dangerously, "That's what I'm afraid of." Noin stalked over and tried to pull Zechs off, "For god's sake let the poor boy go!"

Before Relena could say anything, there was a crash and a tangled mass of bodies fell through the door. Relena could make out the shapes of Dorothy, Quatre and Max. Dorothy tried to get up but Max was lying on top of her and by the look of it, he was pretty comfortable and didn't want to move. Dorothy gave him the sharpest, coldest look of pure death that she could muster but Max just leaned forward and licked her face. Quatre was trying hard not to laugh as he tried to get Max to step off.

"This is not a laughing matter Quatre, if you don't get this dog off me…"

"Oh come on Dorothy, he means well…he likes you so much. Why don't you bring him with you every time you visit me?" Quatre teased

"What! Over my dead body…" Dorothy said icily and Quatre laughed.

"That was an isolated incident babe!"

Relena looked across at Duo and Hilde, still arguing.

"Isolated huh? What about that incident two days ago? You couldn't restrain yourself then either?"

Another sound at the door had Relena turning back. Sally and Wufei stepped over Dorothy and Max.

"Why do you find fault with everything I do?"

"Because everything you do has fault Wufei!"

"You got Dorothy to contact me," Trowa was saying.

"Very perceptive of you Barton."

Relena's gaze swivelled over to Trowa who was standing with Une. The two stood there, Trowa leaning against the wall and Une standing straight.

Relena turned back to Heero and Zechs. Noin was still yelling at them to stop but she went unnoticed. Heero had pushed Zechs away and was glaring at him while Zechs made wild gestures and continued arguing.

Relena suddenly felt like she was trapped in a bubble, cocooned from the events erupting around her. As she stood there all the noises became dim and all she could see were mouths moving wildly as everyone argued with each other. She felt something bubbling up inside her and couldn't figure it out. Her breath was coming fast and hard and she felt tense, unbelievably tense. She was also frustrated. She was trying to have a moment with Heero and she was faced with a madhouse. It hit her; she was angry and the feeling was growing slowly.

"Stay away from my sister Yuy!" Zechs yelled.

"I'm trying," Heero gritted.

"You're a lousy chauvinistic pig Wufei!" Sally screamed.

"Zechs! Please stop!" Noin pleaded.

"If you don't get him off me Quatre I am never seeing you again!" Dorothy warned.

"And you're a crazy uncontrollable female!" Wufei retaliated.

"Aww but look at his adorable face." Quatre whined.

"Ow babe! Do you have to be so…violent?" Duo protested.

"It's the only way to keep you in line Maxwell!" Hilde snapped.

Relena closed her eyes, "Please…" she said gently but everybody ignored her so she raised her voice a little higher, "Excuse me everyone…"

Trowa and Une were staring at her, the only ones who heard her attempts to calm everyone down. Their eyes glittered in amusement at the situation…

"That's it you're sleeping on the couch tonight Duo!" Hilde finalised.

"Hear that Wufei? Hilde's punishment sounds like a good idea for you too!" Sally asserted.

"That's completely uncalled for!" Wufei said grumpily.

"But that's torture babe…" Duo begged.

"Come with me to L4 and I'll get him off of you!" Quatre suggested.

"Wuff!" Max barked.

"Quatre Raberba Winner, how dare you!? Blackmail!" Dorothy was scandalised.

"Let go Noin, I'm going to strangle him!" Zechs growled.

"You're already strangling him!" Noin retorted.

"Cough…choke…" Heero gasped.

And suddenly, the bubble Relena was pocketed in burst…

"SILENCE!!!!!!!"

**TBC**


	7. Peace of our Own

**A/N: **Relena's had enough! Now I know everyone has absolutely loved the comedy up till now but sooner or later serious issues gotta be settled *sigh*

Just one more chapter to go after this people! *cheers*

**Disclaimer: **insert standard 'I don't own Gundam Wing' disclaimer here

**CHAPTER VII – Peace Of Our Own**

"SILENCE!!!!!!!"

Everyone froze instantaneously and turned their heads to look at the flushed Vice Foreign Minister who stood in the middle of the room.

Dorothy, who was still on the floor, had tilted her head back and was staring at Relena upside down.

On top of her, Max had cocked his head to the side looking at her quizzically.

Quatre had his mouth open wide.

Trowa looked slightly amused and startled at the same time.

Lady Une looked outright amused.

Wufei's eyes were widened at her.

Sally had her hand to her mouth in astonishment.

Hilde and Duo's jaws had dropped to the floor simultaneously.

Relena turned to Zechs who had frozen while attempting to strangle Heero. "Let him go Milliardo," she said in icy tones.

Zech's immediately unstuck his hands and Heero stumbled backwards feeling the skin around his neck cry out in relief. Relena soundlessly took his hand. She turned to Zechs, "If you love me or have any respect for who I am then you WILL let me finish what I came here to do."

Relena then pulled Heero into the centre of the room with her. He looked at her in amazement but he didn't say anything because he didn't know quite what to say. This situation was a bit beyond him…she was beyond him.

Relena turned to each person in the room and gave them all a piercing stare. "Not a word," She warned and they all mentally zipped their mouths shut.

She turned to Heero and crossed her arms, "Why won't you come back with me?"

Heero frowned, "I can't."

She frowned back at him, "What's happened to you suddenly? What about the garden, the office the…the party?"

"I didn't realise what I was doing…it wasn't right."

"No, you realised that you _liked_ what you were doing and you became afraid because Milliardo's words made you doubt yourself. You weren't sure anymore of where your actions were taking you and it _scared_ you."

He was taken aback but he shouldn't have been surprised really; she was perceptive. He controlled himself. "In any case, I don't think I can be what you want. I'm not romantic…I don't know how to love you properly and eventually, I'll hurt you."

Zechs was nodding to Heero's words until a sharp yank on his shirt revealed an angry Noin and he stopped.

He watched Relena go stiff and her lip quivered. He felt his chest cave in response, this was starting to hurt terribly.

"None of that matters to me!" Her eyes moistened. "Did I ever ask for or demand that you be anything other than what you are? Maybe if you'd _asked_ me what I wanted you would have gotten the answer that it was _you_." She sniffed and smiled faintly as she said that. "Instead, you made assumptions about what I needed and what's right for me. Stop looking at me through other people's eyes…"

Zechs visibly quailed as she glared at him. Relena lifted her chin.

"You ran away without giving me a chance to talk to you but now you're going to hear my side of the argument and you're going to listen to it carefully."

Everybody waited. Relena took a deep breath.

"Firstly, I want you to know that I do _not_ need romantic gestures to love anybody. Gifts, romantic dinners and midnight walks are all expressions of a _feeling_. The gesture may be sweet but considering you and I have shared a connection through a war that has changed our lives, don't you think we're above such things?"

Secondly, there's no how, no set rule, no law to loving someone and everybody loves and expresses it differently. You haven't even tried to learn or find out how to express your feelings. It's simpler just to close them off like you've always done. When you say you're going to hurt me Heero just what are you afraid of? Afraid of becoming someone that actually doesn't love me? Afraid of me not loving who you really are? Afraid of failing at love?"

She paused for another breath.

"Let me tell you something. You can't hurt me forever. I'll always heal with time and in the end, it will make me a stronger person. Don't be afraid to try, otherwise apart from pain, you'll be left with regret and it lingers. We've all made the wrong decision somewhere but when the choice had to be made we made it based on what was in our hearts and right or wrong, we should never regret that. I'm going to give you a second chance to make your decision because I want you to bear something in mind and that brings me to my third point.

That is, I _love_ you Heero and above all, I want you to be happy. You must make this choice for yourself, not me or anybody else." She closed her eyes, "Please don't resign yourself to this empty life, sacrificing everything you have in your attempt to keep fighting for the 'greater good'. We can't strive so hard that we forget about our own peace which comes from inside us. Reach out for what you want. That's why I'm here right now Heero." She opened her eyes again, "I want you to come with me and try to find happiness."

Her words hung on the air like a thick cloud as Relena put her hands on her hips and stared Heero down. Everyone would have broken into a round of applause as she finished but they were too intent on waiting for Heero's reaction to her words.

Every syllable she had uttered echoed in his mind.

_She's trying so hard when she should have long given up trying to be with me._

He sighed inwardly, _and I want to be with her…_He froze. Did he just think that? Something she had said struck a chord within him and set something deep inside him free.

Yes, if he was truthful then he already felt regret at the decision he had made that separated him from her. He had pushed it back, like all his other emotions but it was there and he was trying to live with it, if what he was doing could be called living. He had told Quatre the only happiness he understood was the peace she fought to achieve but now she was telling him he could have his own peace if he lived for himself for once. For the first time, Heero realised that his life was empty of meaning; he was still Heero Yuy the Gundam pilot, the assassin, the weapon. All the others had moved on and had found happiness except him. Perhaps he could have it too if he…his mind struggled against the words. "No…" He whispered in denial.

Relena's eyes watered as she thought he was refusing her.

"What can I say that would let me into your heart Heero?" She pleaded. He could see that she had given everything she had in her determination to convince him. He had the feeling that she was slipping through his fingers and he mentally grasped at her vainly because he wanted to hold on. _He didn't want to let go… _His face became unreadable.

"Nothing."

She bit her lip, "Nothing at all?"

"Nothing," He repeated and she looked down.

There was a slight pause.

"Because…you're already in there."

She looked up at his words and saw him smiling slightly. A smile that made his eyes glow like stars and emanated warmth. Gasping with relief she ran into his embrace and looked up at him in wonder, "Really?"

He nodded "I couldn't get you out if I tried," He said slowly because the words sounded strange on his lips but the feeling wasn't as alien as he thought it would be. Her eyes shone as she leaned up and kissed him softly.

There was a series of sniffles that suddenly erupted around the room. Wufei handed a handkerchief to Sally and patted her back while looking uncomfortable. Max had moved off Dorothy and she and Quatre were clutching him with misty eyes. Trowa was nodding in approval. Une got a handkerchief out and dabbed her eyes. Hilde was using Duo's braid as a tissue and Duo, who hadn't noticed, had the widest grin on his face.

Relena pulled away from his possessive lips and looked up at him with big blue eyes. "I can't get you out too," She admitted and sniffed. He wiped away her tears gently with his thumb and she took hold of his hand. "Come on," She said.

Zechs stepped in front and blocked their path. Relena gripped Heero's hand tighter and stepped forward determinedly. Zechs held up his hands in submission, "Hear me out."

"I've heard enough from you."

"I'm not standing in your way…no wait, I am physically standing in your way but I need you to let me explain."

"I'm listening," She said icily.

Zechs looked at her wearily, "Before, I would've said you were being foolish and rash but now I can see you clearly understood what you were doing all along. All this planning for what's best has made me think on how things should be to the point where I've lost sight of what's right. Now, I understand your reasons for doing what you did. Some of us can make something of ourselves but others need to be shown the way. I should trust in you to do what's right. I'm sorry I never realised it before."

"You mean it?" Relena was astonished.

Zechs looked back at Noin who smiled at him in a tender way and slowly, Zechs' mouth curved upwards into a smile too and he looked back at Relena gently, "Yes I do." He turned to look at Heero and although his gaze turned stern, there was a reluctant acceptance behind his eyes, "If anybody can show you what there is to live for Yuy, it's Relena. But I also see that everyone else here today believes in you like she does." He glanced at each person in turn. "You have the makings of a good life Heero Yuy; you have love and friends all around you. Don't forget that."

Heero looked a little startled at that, but he nodded and they all saw the silent gratitude in his eyes. He turned to Relena, "You have to get back to Earth," He said quietly.

"You're coming with me," Relena said firmly, gripping his hand tighter.

Heero hesitated but Une's voice called out, "Technically, you still haven't been reassigned yet Yuy; the paperwork still needs to be approved…" She smiled slyly, "…By me. I can make good use of my shredder when we return and nothing more needs to be said."

The corners of Heero's mouth turned up faintly as he looked at Relena, "Looks like I am."

"You two go on ahead, we'll be right behind you buddy." Duo winked.

"Right," Heero replied, grabbing his jacket and heading for the door. Relena twisted around and gave them all a heartfelt smile that lit up her features and made her glow, "Thank you all for helping me today," She whispered.

Trowa bent and whispered something to her before Heero pulled her after him out the door and the two vanished.

Everyone gave a contented sigh and began to get ready to part and go their own ways:

"Well Dorothy, will you come for a visit to L4?" Quatre said softly. Dorothy sniffed with disdain. "I suppose I could." She conceded. "And I admit I _could_ perhaps bring Max, sometimes."

"Wuff!" Max licked her hand affectionately. Dorothy shuddered but a faint ghost of a smile graced her lips.

"Come on Sally let's go."

"All right Wufei," Said Sally, her eyes shining as she noticed that Wufei used her name for once.

"I can never stay mad at you Duo even though you drive me crazy." Hilde smiled as Duo put his arm around her shoulder. "And I love you for it babe. You know, you drive me crazy too," He winked.

"I'm proud that you did the right thing in the end." Noin rested her head on Zechs' shoulder, "Let's go home now." Zechs just nodded and followed.

Trowa watched everyone leave and turned to Une who had been watching too. "And so peace returns to everyone's hearts."

Une nodded, "Hopefully, even to a weapon that isn't supposed to have one."

**TBC**

**A/N: **Now I'm aware of how much people reading this story feel like killing Zechs and I can't blame you since I did kinda make him the thorn in everyone's side *sheepish* but I do really like Zechs (I love all the characters *grabs them and squeezes them all*) and I'm sorry if you felt he deserved some severe punishment but I couldn't make it like that. It just didn't sound right to me and I wrote this as best as I could.

The next chapter is an epilogue that will finally finish this and I promise I will post it quickly because I have deadlines and exams coming up that I need to concentrate on. 


	8. No More Interruptions

**A/N: ***sniff*...it's over, my first fanfic...I hope I haven't made it too sappy or fluffy or etc. This chapter is dedicated to Terra and Purdy because they've been so wonderful to me ^_^.

**EPILOGUE – No More Interruptions**

_Two months later on a private island in the Mamanuca group, Fiji._

The sun dipped low in the sky and a breeze wafted across the beach and shook the palm trees so their fronds rustled. Heero, clad only in navy beach shorts, kept glancing over at the girl who walked beside him, hand in his, with her golden hair floating gently in the wind. She was wearing a white tank top with a white skirt that hovered by her knees and slid along her legs as she walked. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

They stopped and she looked out towards the ocean, "I never expected Trowa to actually get me a vacation," She said quietly.

Heero was silent.

"I told him to get me one so I could escape." She smiled sheepishly. "I thought if we could be free from everything then maybe you wouldn't run away anymore. Silly huh?"

Heero shook his head and she squeezed his hand in thanks.

"I was surprised when he whispered to me as we left L1; 'I've fixed it in two months time.' He told me afterwards that it was the easiest thing he's ever arranged seeing as you and I never take a vacation."

Heero nodded, "You work too hard."

She laughed lightly, "So do you," She teased.

"He should've come," Heero said after a brief pause.

Relena shook her head, "He'd rather go see Catherine. She misses him so much and he likes the fuss she makes when he visits."

They fell into silence again. Heero reached out and tucked a stray strand behind her ear, she looked up at him in wonder. "We've come a long way," She said quietly.

"Hn."

They had changed…

Ever since he had returned, Heero had met Relena often; actually dropping by her house after work or meeting her when they both had time. He was so edgy at first and it was really difficult but Relena was understanding and eventually, he slowly began to ease into the routine. She noticed with a little twinge, however, that when they hugged or kissed, he always held back from her. It was such a change from the passionate beings they had been before and Relena didn't know what to make of it. What was more important to her, however, was that he stayed with her.

In order to try and get him to open up, Relena would often ask him things hoping it would encourage him. If he was unresponsive, she would talk about herself instead, sitting beside him with her head nestled by his neck and his arms around her. He listened quietly at first for a while but eventually began to answer some of her questions. He was hesitant talking about himself though and when it looked like he was having a lot of difficulty, Relena would lean up, kiss his brow, and tell him it was okay; he could always tell her another day.

She couldn't believe how far they had come and yet…

He still never talked freely about what he wanted or what made him happy. He wanted to be with her, that was the only confession she could get out of him and it was what he had realised back on L1. He always complied with what she wanted and she longed to hear him ask her to do something for him. She wanted to know…

"Are you happy?" She wondered out loud.

He smirked and pulled her towards him. She put her arms around his neck. "I am now," he said, kissing her. She arched towards him and kissed him back before nuzzling his neck but as she expected, he pulled back before she got too comfortable. She lifted her head and saw that he was looking at her intently with a lost look in his eyes. She brushed her lips against his jaw gently, "What's wrong?"

His eyes focused and swirled with emotion as they looked down at her.

"Relena…" He said carefully.

"Yes?" She listened cautiously, sensing something important in his tone.

"I've been thinking…"

"Hey guys have you seen Hilde?"

Duo had popped up out of nowhere right beside them. Heero glared at him but Duo didn't notice as he scanned the area scratching his head.

"I swear I saw her around here somewhere…"

Hilde jumped out from behind a nearby palm tree and ran up to them. She yanked Duo's braid.

"Tag, you're it!"

"Ow!" He yelled out in surprise. "Oh you're gonna get it now!" He then made a grab for her but she nimbly leaped out of reach. Duo chased her as she giggled and tried to hide behind Relena who was laughing at both of them. Duo promptly grabbed Hilde and spun her around as she squealed in delight. Heero groaned, "Remind me why we invited them?"

Relena tugged one of his bangs playfully, "Because they're our friends and they mean a lot to us."

He nodded in resignation and took Relena's hand, leading her away from the beach and far into the shade of the palm trees. Relena looked up at him expectantly as he reached out and took hold of her gently by the waist.

"I need to…"

"Watch out!"

Heero pulled Relena down as a coconut went whizzing over their heads. Quatre appeared in the direction it had come from. Their vacation had coincided with his visit to Earth and Heero grumbled at their decision to invite him too.

"Heero!" Relena admonished.

He knew Quatre was a good friend but at that moment he was finding it very hard to be patient.

Quatre came running up to them. "Is everyone all right?"

"Yes we're fine," said Relena, "Quatre, why are you throwing coconuts around?"

Quatre looked at them sheepishly, "It wasn't me. I'm afraid I invoked Dorothy's anger by pushing her into the pool after she said she needed to cool down."

Dorothy chose that moment to appear, dripping wet with her hands on her hips. "I see I missed," She said looking between Quatre and the fallen coconut with regret.

"Excuse us," Said Heero curtly and took Relena's hand once again. Dorothy and Quatre looked after them in astonishment. Dorothy smirked, "Well, something's on his mind."

"I hope everything's all right with them," Said Quatre worriedly. He was distracted however by Dorothy advancing on him.

"I'm sure they're fine," She said in her silky voice, "You however, still need to be punished…"

"Whatever is the matter Heero?" Relena tugged on his hand causing him to stop. They were now passing the very pool that Dorothy had been dropped in. Heero turned to face her and took a deep breath. He opened his mouth…

"Heero! Relena!"

He shut his mouth and gave an irritated sigh. Relena tilted her head at him curiously before waving at Wufei and Sally. They were back on Earth after their assignment on the L1 colony was completed and since they were on a break before their next assignment, they had also been invited. Wufei had a ball under his arm and he pointed at Heero, "I challenge you to a game of volleyball!" He said with a competitive gleam in his eyes.

"We wanna play too!" Duo and Hilde appeared. Duo had his arm around Hilde's waist. Wufei smirked, "If you must but you stand no chance Maxwell."

"Oh you're on Chang."

Dorothy walked up to them with a ruffled Quatre following behind, "Volleyball, what a good idea," He said in a daze. "Isn't it Heero?"

Heero was so angry and frustrated that looking at him made everyone wonder if he was going to explode at any second like a bomb. Suprisingly, his anger faded and his eyes softened slightly as he looked at each of them. Suddenly, he smirked.

"Give me 10 minutes."

He then centred his gaze on Relena. She saw his eyes darken and flushed. He reached forward and scooped her into his arms. She gasped in surprise.

"If we're not back then play without us. We'll join you later."

He walked off leaving them all gaping at him. Duo waited until they were gone and threw a punch in the air. "He's finally gonna do it!"

"Do what?" Sally asked.

Duo tapped his nose secretively and grinned, "Oh no doubt about it, he definitely needed a push. Me and Hilde have been trying to get him riled up for days."

Quatre scratched his head, "I guess Dorothy's well-aimed coconut was partly responsible for that too."

"It was meant for you." Dorothy reminded.

"He better go through with it." Duo said, turning serious.

"Oh he will," Hilde laughed and linked her arm with his, "Did you see the determination? He's really going to give it to her now."

Everyone else raised their eyebrows in response.

Heero entered his room and lowered Relena into a sitting position on the bed.

_Finally…_She thought.

She immediately put her arms around his neck and started kissing him passionately. He untangled her arms gently and pulled away. She watched as he shut and locked every door and window and disconnected the phone and vidlink. "Heero what are you doing?" She asked.

The room became stifling so he turned on the air conditioning.

"I'm not getting interrupted again," He stated.

She got up, went to him and slid her hands over his bare chest. She pushed him against the wall and nipped at his neck. He drew in a breath at the feel of her lips brushing against his shoulder but he willed himself to push her away gently.

"Relena I…"

He widened his eyes as she pressed harder against him and covered his mouth with hers. He might have been enjoying the feel of her tongue exploring his mouth but it was making him forget everything. He grabbed her shoulders and held her at a distance while he caught his breath. Relena looked at him with a glint in her eyes.

"I thought you didn't want any…interruptions." She said breathlessly.

He smirked, "I meant while I attempted to talk to you."

"Oh!" Her eyes went wide and she flushed with embarrassment. She stepped away and composed herself although she couldn't hide the disappointment on her face. "What's on your mind?"

He stepped forward and took her hand, "Relena…I've been thinking about the future."

"Don't!" She frowned and abruptly pulled her hand out of his grasp. "I don't want to hear it. I get scared that you'll say something stupid or end up running away again." Her eyes saddened and her head lowered, "Can't we just enjoy what we have now without complicating things? We can discuss as much as you want after this vacation. Don't over think things. Please?"

Heero lifted her chin up with his fingers, "Let me do this right."

And to her complete astonishment he knelt on the ground and pulled a small box out of the pocket of his shorts and placed it in her palm. Her heart jumped into her throat. Without relinquishing his hold on her, he watched as her fingers slowly opened the little box.

Inside was a diamond ring. She had pretty much guessed that's what it would be but it still took her breath away to see it for herself. She blinked, twice. Heero cleared his throat quietly and knitted his brows together in concentration.

"Will you marry me Relena?"

She just gaped at him.

He looked so uncomfortable and stiff that it was obvious he felt awkward. The words, although delivered clearly, sounded so much like a recital that she was sure he had been rehearsing them for hours. It was such an adorable thought that she couldn't help but burst out laughing.

He faltered when he saw her double over with laughter. He frowned uncertainly, "Am I doing something wrong?"

"Oh Heero," She gasped for breath, "That's just…it's too much! Please get up!" She burst into a another fit of laughter. Heero stood and looked rather chagrined at her reaction.

"I'm sorry, I…you looked so funny…"

Heero's eyes darkened with suspicion, "Isn't that what you're supposed to do?" _Duo I'm going to kill you_, he thought.

Relena chuckled, "Yes, but I never expected you to actually do it."

Heero looked at her seriously, "There are a lot of things I would do for you."

Relena was touched by the sweet remark, "Oh Heero, do you mean it?"

"Yes."

She stared down at the ring for a moment before looking up at him seriously. "Are you sure about this?"

Heero nodded and stared straight at her without blinking. "I've found my peace."

She looked at him in surprise.

"I've been seeing you through my eyes to find out how I really feel about you." He paused, "It wasn't easy but after a lot of cold showers…" He said analytically, "…I realised that I…like being with you a lot. It makes me feel like I'm healing because you open up things inside me that I never knew existed."

She just stared at him in amazement.

"I bought this ring a while ago, but I couldn't ask you." He swallowed. "Duo actually helped by asking me, out of interest, why I _wanted_ to ask you," Heero shook his head in disbelief, "And it all became clear."

Relena felt a lump in her throat, "What became clear?"

"I'm asking you because I choose to. Because I understand that it's time to live for myself and reach out for what I want. Because when I'm with you; I'm not empty and I'm more than what I was…

Because you're the key to my happiness." Heero said with a hint of victory in his tone.

"That's…" Relena struggled for words with her eyes swimming, "I've never heard you say so much!"

"My jaw hurts," Heero agreed.

She laughed dazedly because she couldn't bring herself to believe what was happening and her head reeled from his words. He came forward and grabbed her arm to steady her. "Are you all right?" He said frowning in concern.

"Tell me what you want again."

He looked at her in a funny way, "I want you to marry me Relena."

She saw the question that remained in his eyes. She looked at the ring in her palm and put on a thoughtful face, pretending to contemplate it until doubt and uncertainty flickered across his features. "Will you...?" He stopped and looked uncomfortable again. Not willing to torture him anymore, she reached down and slipped the ring on her finger and looked up at him, gracing him with one of the loveliest smiles he had ever seen.

"Yes, I could never refuse you Heero."

All the doubt cleared and his eyes shone bright and shimmered wondrously.

Without a word he took hold of her and kissed her urgently. She laughed into his mouth and he sighed like one who had been starved for too long. Her heart fluttered as he brushed his lips gently across her cheek and up to kiss her temple. "I love you." He whispered and she closed her eyes, savouring the sound of the words.

Well he already knew how much she loved him…

She smiled seductively as her hands slid across his back. He raised an eyebrow at her and she responded by pulling him backwards. They both fell onto the bed and she brushed the bangs out of his eyes. "No more holding back?" She asked suggestively and he smirked in the predatory way that she missed so much.

"No more cold showers," He confirmed.

Meanwhile, outside…

"It's been more than 10 minutes," Duo commented, looking at his watch. "Can we go and get them now?"

"Only you could suggest such a thing," Dorothy said in dismay, "You mean to tell me you think it's a good idea to go and disturb them after all they've been through? Truly Duo, you amaze me."

Duo scratched his head, "Yeah you're right. Let's go play volleyball!"

Back inside…

_No more interruptions…_Heero thought to himself and smiled as Relena's sighs echoed in his ears.

**FIN**

* * *

** A/N: **Can you believe this story started off as a ONESHOT! 

Note: Relena says 'I've never heard you say so much!' So I checked it out because I was curious and it's true! Heero says a total of 137 words explaining himself to Relena and he hasn't said that much through the entire story! Amazing huh...no? Well it was to me so there :P 

You MUST REVIEW because throughout this story I have been using excerpts in the summary and now that the story is finished I would like people to tell me their favourite part so I can decide what to put as a final summary...Or I could just leave the summary as is. 

I honestly need to give out some thanks here: 

Purdy: You were my first reviewer ever! So you get a very special thank you and a hug for being so helpful. 

Terra: Your observations made me analyse my writing and try to make it better so you also get a big thank you and a hug. Also, I have to confess you have made me a little more pro Relena than I was before ^_^ 

Also thanks to: 

Artist Blue, Sommerstars8o8, Alaskantiger, LoVe23, Nihal, Inda, My-Angel-Wings and all others. You made me all laugh with your verbal abuse at Zechs and cry with your kind words. Love you all!


End file.
